Ain't No Other Man
by ohdonna93
Summary: Rachel realizes that Finn isn't the ones she wants. It's Noah.


I Don't Glee or Ain't no other Man by Christina Agilera. Enjoy!

AN: All mistakes are mine!

* * *

Rachel had had enough with Finn Hudson. He was always pulling the rug from underneath her. It was something different. A stolen kiss. A longing glance. Sweet nothings whispered in her ear. This time however he had gone too far. At regionals he had told her he loved her. She was on cloud nine and she had gave that Faithfully duet everything she had. She was in love with him and he was in love with her. That was until Quinn had given birth to her's and Noah's baby girl Beth.

It was two weeks into the summer and things were ok with the two of them. At least that's what anyone looking in on their relationship saw. He was always at her house. They would sing and dance. They would sit and watch television. That's all. That was the only world they functioned in. They had a music connection and that was all. She didn't even feel sadden by it. She knew the moment they weren't in the safe haven of the choir room that they would not work in the outside world. But she refused to give it up. She worked too long to let it go. She finally had him and wasn't going to let go even if she wasn't happy with their relationship because she did care about him deeply.

Two weeks after Beth is born, rocks were being thrown at her window at two in the morning. She looked down to see a disheveled Noah Puckerman. He motioned for her to go to the front door. Ever since Noah and her had her short-lived relationship she grew a soft spot for the now Mohawk less boy. She knew that all that bravado was an act to protect himself. He didn't want to get hurt so he hurt others before they could hurt him. She walked down the stairs thanking her lucky stars that her dads were away for the weekend. She opens the door and takes a good look at him. His eyes are red like he's been crying. His skin doesn't have that beautiful glowing tan. Instead his skin looks sallow and she can smell the alcohol that's rolling off him. She can see that giving up Beth is affecting him more than he wants people to see so he gets drunk to be able to wallow in his self pity while having an excuse to look the way he does.

"S'up Berry." His words are slurred so she can barely understand what he's saying.

"Oh Noah. Are you ok?" She asks timidly because she doesn't know how he will react.

"What kinda fuckin stupid question is 'at?" He is entirely too wasted to show any sort of emotion and she wonders what made him come to her. He has made it painstakingly obvious that he has no desire to be her friend.

"I'm sorry. You are completely right. Is there anything that you need?"

"Yup." He says popping the 'p'. She stares at him while she waits for him to answer.

"Well?"

"I need a place to crash. Ma's never seen me so smashed and she'll kick my ass if she finds me sneakin in like 'is..." He's leaning against the door because he doesn't have the strenght to stay upright anymore when she realized that she never invited him in.

"Sure Noah. Come on. You can take a shower and I'll look for clothes you can sleep in." She helps him get upstairs to the bathroom when he tells her. She sat him on the toilet so she can run him a bath. She looks at him and realizes that she will have to help him remove his clothes. She can't help the blush or the way her heart is pounding as she pulls at his clothes to revel more and more of his perfect body body.

"You know B. We. Well that dumb bitch gave Beth to your fuckin mom? Walked right up to me and asked me if she could adopt her. Dumb bitch jumped at the chance to get rid of her. I thought I loved her but I can't love that bitch when she is so willin to give up my baby girl."

That's the most she's heard him say to her and it makes her heart hurt that it was about her mother wanting another daughter. Not her but Quinn Fabray's daughter. It was always Quinn. Even her own mother preferred Quinn. She left him alone to shower and get him some clothes. She contemplated asking him why he had chosen her house and hot Mike's or Matt's. She sure that they would have let him stay at their houses if he asked. 40 minutes later she is sitting on her bed when the door to her bedroom opens and he returns fully clothed and looking a million times better than he did when he first arrived.

He was still a little out of it when he sits on her bed but he seemed to have recovered immensely with the shower. "Listen B-Rachel... I'm sorry I told you the way I did. Wasn't thinking you know?" He looks at her apologetically. She knows that he never apologizes so when he does he means it. " I know what it feels like not to be wanted. Trust me."

He doesn't say it bitterly anymore but more like he is sad for her. He wishes that she wasn't hurting over someone who doesn't know what she's missing if they don't want to get to know her.

"It's ok Noah." She rests her hand over his. He looks up and can see the pain in her eyes and he hold up his other hand – the one she's not holding – up to her face and tucks a strand of hair that has escaped he ponytail. She just looks at him and he know what she's going to ask. "Why me Noah?"

He stares at her wondering if he should tell her the truth. Tell her that she was the only one who didn't treat him like the bad guy in this whole fucked up situation. That along the way he stared to take more interest in her. Notice her more. Caring about her and growing to like her. He decides to tell her only half of the truth. He can't do that to Finn. Not again. Not so soon. "Cuz you were the only one who didn't treat me like the bad guy in this whole fucked up situation."

"You made a mistake Noah." She now reached up to cup his face into her hands. "You tried to do the right thing and Quinn didn't let you. You tried to be there for her before and after. That most certainly does not make you a bad guy Noah Puckerman. And you are certainly not a Lima Loser." She added that last line because she knows that that was the only reason why he went along with Quinn's ridiculous plan.

"Thanks B." He said softly. "Now scoot over and let me catch some zzz cuz i'm fucking tired and I know Imma wake up with the fucked up hangover on my life." He tells her gruffly. He needed to change the course of this conversation because he could feel his vagina growing.

She giggles slightly and that warmed his heart a little but scooted over to let him enter her bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and mentally gave himself a high five when she didn't object. As sleep and the alcohol started to kick in he finds himself looking forward towards tomorrow if it meant that Rachel was going to be there to help him along the way. For the first time since he gave his baby away he sees hope that he won't be miserable forever.

* * *

Summer comes to a close and Finn and Rachel's relationship is more and more strained. He doesn't return her calls. He doesn't come over as often as he did in the beginning of summer and she doesn't know what to think of it. It's not like she was lonely. Her and the gleeks had managed to get over all the drama and actually become friends. She hung out with them over the summer but the majority of her time went into trying to fix Noah. After three weeks he was back to himself and he now just hung out with her because he wanted to. If she was being honest she liked hanging out with Noah more than she should.

Her and Noah had become very close over the summer and she was faced with a dilemma when school started. She had feelings for Noah, I love you kind of feeling but she was Finn. She didn't want to reopen old wounds. She knew that Finn disapproved when she hung out with Noah but it shouldn't matter because he wasn't spending time with her. She got a ride with Noah and when she stepped out of his truck she knew that something big was going to happen.

It was after third period and she went to the janitor's closet to find cleaning supplies because her locker had been vandalized. It had the standard "LOSER!" painted on. As she opened the door she was meet with Finn and Quinn. His hands were up her sorry excuse of a Cheerios skirt and his pants were around his ankles.

"Shut the fucki-" Finn stopped mid sentence when he saw who had opened the door. "Rach I can -"

Save it Finn. You should finish what you started since there isn't a reason for you to be sneaking around anymore." She looked at him with watering eyes. "Quinn."

She gave Quinn a pointed look and the blonde Cheerio finally got the deer stuck in the headlights look off her face and replaced it with a sneer. " I hope you know manhands that this isn't even the craziest place we've done it! I can't believe that you ever thought that Finn was ever yours." Rachel shut the door in her face and walked away angrily.

Puck was lucky that he had math for fourth period or else he would have missed Rachel staling off to the choir room. "Rach?" She stopped dead in her track and he saw the tears that we're threatening to spill over. He never like crying girls and seeing Rachel cry was the worst. He wanted to kill whoever had caused her pain. "What's wrong baby?" He mentally cursed at himself as she curled her body around his and hoped that she hadn't noticed his slip of the tongue.

"Finn was cheating on me! With Quinn. She always gets everything! Finn, her perfect life with her popularity, yo-" She stopped talking when she realized that she was about to tell Noah how much she actually liked him.

"What"

"Nothing. Ugh! How could have I been so blind! I knew that something was off. I'm not even mad that he cheated but that he didn't have the decency to tell me he didn't want me anymore. I bet they laughed at me. Poor ugly Rach-" She was cut off mid rant by a pair of forceful yet soft lips.

"Don't you ever call yourself ugly Rach. You're gorgeous. And who need those -" He was the one being caught off when she attacked her lips.

"If you wanted to kiss me you could've just asked." He mumbled into her lips.

He felt her smile into the kiss. " I have wanted to do that all summer."

He pulled away and smiled down at her. "Good. I did too and I didn't want to feel like such a pansy when I tell you that I love you."

She stared at him and gave a breathy "I love you too Noah." He smiled at her and the bell rang.

"Come on time for glee."

She stopped him when the reached the choir room. " Wait. I have to officially break up with him."

He kissed her again and they melted together both of them think how perfectly they fit together. "And how" kiss "are you" kiss. "going to" kiss "do that?" kiss.

She pulled back. "How else silly? Through song." He smiled at her. Her breakk up with him was the only one she hadn't hadn't a production out of.

They entered the choir room and Finn and Quinn where sitting front and center. Noah and Rachel took a seat right next to them. Mr. Shuester walked in and immediently Rachel's hand went up. "Mr. Shue? I would like to preform something before we start."

"Uh. Sure."

She walked up to the bad and requested her song and stood at the center of the room. Noah smiled when he heard the first notes of the song. (He didn't listen to that shit but he did have a little sister. Shut up!)

_I could feel it from the start  
Couldn't stand to be apart  
Something ?bout you caught my eye  
Something moved me deep inside_

_I don't know what you did boy but you had it  
And I've been hooked ever since_

_I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends  
Told the others, my lovers from past and present tense  
That every time I see you everything starts making sense_

_(Do your thang honey)_

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass_

_Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you_

_Never thought I'd be alright, no no no  
?Til you came and changed my life, yeah yeah yeah  
What was cloudy now is clear, yeah yeah  
You're the light that I needed_

_You got what I want boy and I want it  
So keep on givin' it up_

_So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense  
?Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's_

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass_

_Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you_

_(Break it down now)_

_Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other other  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover  
Ain't no other, I-I-I need no other  
Ain't no other man but you_

_You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test_

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass_

_Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you  
And now I'm telling you  
Said ain't no other man but you!_

_Ain't no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon  
You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass_

_Ain't no other man, it's true  
Ain't no other man but you_

She sat down in Noah's lap and kissed him hard on the lips while Finn and Quinn sat there with matching angry expressions on their faces.

"I love you Noah."

"I love you too Rach."

"Oh and by the way Finn. We're over."


End file.
